rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted: The Green Knights - House Rules
Urges These are new urges I am playing around with they may be altered after a few sessions if I feel they are too weak. The Cytherean Urge(The Urge to Create) Cytherea is the vast mother of concepts. She is the great mother of the Primordial Family, and through extension the Gods. Her guilt over her failings drives her to do what she always does, start over with something new. This time she thinks it will be different. The Cytherea urge is to build something new, to add to existence. Examples of Cytherea Urges are: -Found a fullfledged Yozi religion(vs a secretive cult) -Bring the Neverborn back to life. -Institute a new form of government never seen before. -Create a new Sapient species. The Torment of Cytherea The Melancholy of Rejection-Cytherea does not take rejection well. She gives her children so much, and asks so little in return. When Cytherea turns her back on her children they are overcome with a sense that all they care about hates them, everything they love despises them they are alone in the world. Mechanically a character may not regain willpower by acting on her urge/motivation or by rolling conviction, she also may not channel virtues for one day. Abilities Crafts Crafting is hard thankless work. Getting a broadranging skill in it is a pain having to rebuy the skill over and over each time you want to try something new. I mean its not like the Meleeist has to learn to use a whole new skill when he wants to use a sword instead of a hammer. So what i will be doing is each level of the skill Crafts, gives you one Craft type, much like linguistics grants one language. So someone with Crafts five would be a master of 5 crafts. Crafts:Magitech still requires Lore, occult, Crafts air and Fire before it can be chosen as a craft type. Crafts: Genesis is still limited to the character's medicine rating for use. Crafts:Vitrol stll requires Occult 2 to purchase and may not be considered higher than one's occult rating. Extra Crafts categories may be purchased as if a Specialty. A character may purchase crafts specialties as normal but they only apply to particular crafts. Linguistics In the real world there are people who know 15 langugages in exalted that would require essence 15, so I am changing this around. You still recieve one Language for each dot of Linguistics but you may buy extra languages as if specialties. Characters may still purchase Linguistics specialities. Backgrounds Mentor Having rarely seen this EVER used in a Whitewolf game I am going to make this a Freebie for anyone who wishes to take it. Third Circle Demons, First Age Akuma, anything goes as long as its interesting.. Yozi would be a step too far they are more properly Backing. Demonic Patron Players may take Demonic patron and may take is as a particular Yozi's Patronage. Unwoven Coadjutor The head demon will come from the author of the urge rather than the patron of the caste. Backing Backing does not exist as a Background any more because its completely redundant, anything that can be covered by it is properly covered by Demonic Patron. Take that instead you start with one point. Be Happy. Charms The First Yozi excellency is the only one that needs to constantly repurchased at each essence level. You can't have anything from the Scroll of Swallowed Darkness. Wonder-Forging Genius may be purchased as a SWLIHN Or Malfeas charm with the requirement of Essence Principle Invoking Onslaught may only make inanimate objects, for the cost of a second purchase it can make people or natural animals of equivalent mass. Profession Imposing Mandate(SWLIHN charm) Cost:NA Type:Permanent Minimum: Essence 4 Keywords:Shaping Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charm:Principle Invoking Onslaught. This charm Permanently improves Principle Invoking Onslaught, any being "Killed" via the attack gains an obsession towards doing a task and a skill rating of 4 in said profession as an unwilling Training Effect. This is my Body(Malfeas Charm) Cost:15m, 1wp Type:Simple Minimum: Essence 3 Keywords:Combo-OK, Obvious, Shaping, Sorcerous Duration: Until Stopped. Prerequisite Charm: By Pain Reforged Performing an elaborate Dance in Joyous celebration to Malfeas(difficulty 3, may only be used at Sunset, Midnight of a New Moon, or Calebration) the Infernal opens up a place of habitation to the glory of Malfeas. The Touch of Malfeas intially manifests in a 10 square yard patch and may be expanded in ways similar to Holy Land Infliction, with the Limitation that the Touch of Malfeas cannot expand outside places developed for Habitation. Like a desert created by Holy Land infliction all Holy charms are +1 mote, All prayers to Malfeas or the Infernal who dedicated the land are -1 difficulty(typically 6) This is My Blood Cost: Type: Keywords: Duration: Minimums:essence 4, Cult 2 Prerequisite charms:This is my Body. Largesse of the Most High Cost: Type: Keywords: Duration: Minimums:essence 3 Prerequisite charms:This is my Body. Eucharist of the Fallen King Cost: Type: Keywords: Duration: Minimums:essence 5 Prerequisite charms:Largesse of the Most High. Evolve the Self(Cytherea Charm) Cost:Variable Minimum: essence 2 Keywords:Shaping, Sorcerous Prerequisites: None The first lesson of the Great Mother is to teach the shaping of the self. An Infernal spends motes equal to the cost of the mutation desired(comitted until they manifest) then exposes themselves to a need for the mutation every day for a number of weeks equal to the mutations points cost. At essence 3 the infernal may purchase this charm again to decrease the time to Days, at essence 4 they may purchace it again to decrease the time to Scenes, at Essence 5 they may purchase it again to decrease the time to minutes or Long ticks and at essence six they may purchace it again to decrease the time to ticks. An Infernal may only have a number of mutations granted by this charm equal to their essence rating. Thaumaturgy This game is intended to be running exalts, with that in mind I am simplifying Thaumaturgy quite a bit. If you have an Art you know the whole thing. Period, degrees are gone. If you think your character should know a ritualyou have it, if its some crazy Autochthonial one or one practiced by a crazy secret society, you don't. You can still buy particular Rituals for 1xp. The other change is how its handed out, a Character may know a number of arts equal to Their occult+lore/2 rounded up. If you would like to purchase more arts they cost 2 freebie points or 6xp. The Various Refine Magical Materials rituals may either be learned under Alchemy or Enchantment Training Charms Because of the unique nature of Primordial/Yozi charms this needs a little discussion. While for many other beings charms are just cool powers they get the charms of Primordials are as much themselves as anything else. Expanding a charm tree changes the primordial's nature in some fashion. Thus the patrons of the Green Sun Princes have shown quite alot of faith in their champions by granting them the charms they do. As does any primordial being that teaches them as well. This includes any Yozi who is willing to teach a power, but also Gaia, Autochthon, the Primordial who ran away during the War, those guys who left sometime before the War and anything else that qualifies for Primordial status. Green Sun Princes may freely learn any charm of their Patron, any charm of their favoured Yozi and must be taught anything from another Yozi or Primordial. Once a GSP has learned charms from a Primordial entity they may learn the rest of that tree freely. Separate trees require separate teachings. Martial Arts A GSP may learn Infernal Monster style without a teacher, and if the character favours Martial arts they may learn one other Celestial martial art style without a tutor(this does not include Immaculate arts, or Hero styles, or VBOS). Sorcery A GSP has access to study any spell that does not have a holy effect, nor replicates their Demon summoning spells, nor summon elemental.